1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of molecular biology medicine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for studying biological networks and for computing molecular vulnerabilities in connection with such networks and pathways. The present disclosure implicates a wide range of applications including, but not limited to, drug research/development, disease diagnosis, gene therapy, and the like.
2. Background Art
Over the past few decades, a large amount of information has been collected regarding the function of individual signaling and other types of molecules. Many detailed individual molecular mechanisms are now known which regulate cellular function. In recent years, system biologists have started to integrate these individual interactions and components, and to analyze the properties and functions that emerge from these complex biological systems (The News Staff, 2005).
Each cell in the human body includes many biomolecules which interact with each other through an extensive network of cellular pathways. (Papin et al., 2005; Klipp et al, 2005; Gomperts et al., 2002) Accordingly, dysfunction of any such biomolecules may interfere with the efficacy and efficiency of signal transduction within the network. Such dysfunction may consequently result in a cell transitioning from a normal state of cellular function (physiological condition) to a diseased state (pathological condition). (Finkel and Gutkind, 2003)
In the case of some hereditary human diseases, such as ataxia, anemia, chorea, Huntington's disease, neurofibromatosis, polycystic kidney disease, etc., a single isolated gene is known to instigate development of the pathology. However, in the case of some of the most prevalent and incurable human diseases, such as neurodegenerative/psychiatric brain disorders and cancer, the pathology can not be linked to a single gene. In such complex trait disorders, it is not clear which molecules have causative effects, and how much each molecule may contribute to the development of the pathology. Thus, in such disorders, the main cause of pathology is typically unknown or poorly understood, thus hindering and complicating diagnosis/treatment of the pathology.
On the other hand, the disease possibly results from the dysfunction of several molecules of different pathways. Therefore, studying such pathways and, more particularly, identifying and isolating those molecular components with the greatest ability to disrupt such pathways, may advantageously provide valuable insights into the development of a disorder and possible treatment options.
Despite efforts to date, a need remains for effective and reliable systems and methods for identifying molecular vulnerabilities in relation to known biological pathways. Such systems and methods—if developed—would necessarily implicate a wide range of applications, e.g., relating to both disease diagnosis and treatment. More specifically, systems and methods are needed which advantageously model biological pathways, e.g., as digital logic circuits, and then use such models to pinpoint molecules most likely to adversely effect cellular pathways and to thereby cause disease. These and other needs are satisfied by the systems and methods disclosed herein.